


Dollface

by MLRD4ever



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward Sexual Situations, Embarrassed Eren Yeager, Eren Is a Little Shit, Jean Kirstein Is an Idiot, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Tease, M/M, Masturbation, Past Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Past Relationship(s), Pet Names, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLRD4ever/pseuds/MLRD4ever
Summary: When everyone hears Eren's new man is coming for a visit, Jean sneaks into the brunette's dorm room to investigate, but gets stuck and ends up awkwardly sitting through an incredibly intimate moment between the two.





	Dollface

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have several multi-chap fics to work on, but I've had this idea in my head for a while. I think this might have been a dream I had, not entirely sure, but enjoy it, nonetheless.

"Eren, are you in there?" Jean knocked on the door twice, listening for a response, and when he didn't receive one, he finally opened the door and stepped inside. Aside from his own curiosity, Mikasa and Armin had been insanely interested when they'd recently heard Eren mention he had a new boyfriend and they had quickly nominated Jean, since he was the brunette's ex, to go snooping through their best friend's room for any clues as to who the mystery man was.

There was a letter sitting on the desk, with a nearby photograph and, feeling victorious at his lucky find, Jean picked up the picture to look at first. With a bright smile plastered on his face, Eren was standing between two men, one tall blond and a short raven, however Jean wasn't quite sure which one was Eren's new man, as it could have been either one. Setting the picture back down, he examined the letter next, noting with embarrassment that it was a love letter addressed to the brunette.

**Hey dollface,  
I miss your gorgeous ass so much and I hope you have been faring better than I have since you left Sina. You have no idea how incredibly lonely I've been without you here. I miss stealing kisses from your cute rosy lips and fucking that tight ass of yours late at night. I can't even tell you how many times I have jerked off to that sexy selfie you left for me, but I know its a pretty large number. I hope you're happy with the effect you have on me.**

**I do have a surprise for you though. I was going to keep this a secret, and I came so close to not writing it down, but I am going to come down there to visit you for Christmas break. I look forward to taking you out for an expensive dinner, then to your dorm to pound that sweet ass. Which reminds me, get more lube cause I ran out while you were here. Stay happy while I'm not there, and I'll see you during Christmas break, dollface.**

**Forever yours, Levi**

The only thing Jean had learned from that disgustingly crass letter, was that Eren's boyfriend's name was Levi and that the man loved pounding Eren's ass, though the latter wasn't all that surprising since he'd loved doing it as well. Just as he placed the letter back down, he heard voices outside the door, voices that most likely belonged to Eren and his new boyfriend, Levi. Frantically looking around for a place to hide, he spotted the open closet door and hurriedly dove inside. Much to his chagrin, the door got stuck on something as he was pulling it shut, causing it to remain stuck open just a crack. As the door to the dorm was finally opened, Jean got his first look at the mystery man and found that Levi was the short raven from the photograph on Eren's desk.

"Did you see Reiner earlier? He was totally staring at my ass. I think he wanted me." There was a flirty giggle from the brunette, followed by a possessive growl from Levi, both of which sent the blood rushing straight to Jean's cock.

"You're a little shit, you know that?"

"But I'm _your_ little shit." 

At the sound of an excited squeal, Jean peeked through the crack and watched as Levi scooped Eren up, effortlessly tossing him onto the bed and straddling his hips, not a moment later.

"That you are, dollface. That you are." He pinned the brunette down against the bed and placed a tender kiss to his lips, his actions a thousand times more gentle than Jean had initially expected from him, especially given the resting bitch face that the shorter male seemed to have.

"Mmm, Levi.....we should fuck." To emphasize his suggestion, Eren slid one of his legs up until his knee was brushing against the ravenette's crotch and grinned as Levi let out a low groan.

"Didn't we have some dinner plans with your friends tonight?"

"Yeah, but not for another hour or so. We could get one or two rounds in before then.....and possibly a shower together."

"Its too risky, Eren. The last thing I want is to be late and make your friends hate me."

The cute little laugh that came from Eren had Jean blushing madly and he wished, now more than ever, that he was in Levi's position, kneeling over said giggling brunette. 

"My friends won't hate you. Well, Jean might, only cause he's my ex. But everyone else will adore you. Just like I do."

"Eren, no." Despite the erection he was obviously sporting, Levi's voice remained firm, clearly hoping that he'd be able to deter the brunette. "We can't."

"Fuck you. Jean would have fucked me without question. And he would have been damn good, too."

Said man froze where he sat in the closet and, while he knew Eren was just trying to make the raven jealous, he felt a fierce wave of pride surge through him. It didn't last long though and he scowled at Levi's next words, instantly taking a disliking to the man.

"Pfft, yeah fucking right. I'm a million times better in bed than that horse ever was, dollface."

"Then prove it."

As he heard the rustle of clothing being removed, Jean realized he wasn't going to get out of the brunette's room without being scarred for life by the fucking that was undoubtedly going to happen next.

"You know what, fine. Little shit. I'll fuck you, but don't expect me to be gentle after gloating about your ex. On your hands and knees. Now." 

"Mmm, yes Captain."

That commanding voice made shivers run through Jean and his dick twitched to life in his pants, Eren's cocky little response only further doing worse things to him. 

There was suddenly a loud, unexpected slap that echoed throughout the dorm room and Jean would have been incredibly worried over it, had Eren not let out a salacious moan right afterwards. Daring himself to see what was going on, he bravely peeked through the small opening and, just like that, grew rock hard, his erection now straining uncomfortably against his jeans. 

Both lacking any clothes, Eren was on all fours and had his ass in the air, while Levi knelt behind him, a devilish smirk gracing his handsome face. As Jean watched, the raven swung his hand forward once more and landed a second well aimed blow to Eren's ass, the force making the brunette jolt forward slightly.

"F-fuck, Levi....h-harder...."

"Little masochist, aren't you?" However, he complied and delivered another harsh slap to the shapely ass in front of him, appreciating the red mark that bloomed under his fingers. "You have no idea how incredibly sexy you look, dollface."

"Well, you tell me all the time, so I-....oh h-hell that's cold!" Whatever he'd been about to say, he had already forgotten, had vanished from his mind the moment Levi poured some of the lube he'd recently bought over his exposed ass. 

"Hehe. Sorry, baby." Without any warning, the raven had slipped two lube covered fingers into Eren's entrance, earning a shocked cry from him, and Jean watched with a lewd fascination as the digits easily moved in and out of the brunette. 

It seemed Levi was simply content on teasing Eren, slipping his fingers in and out at an excruciatingly slow pace, scissoring them open and closed, but never going in as deep as his whimpering boyfriend needed.

"L-Levi....put it in......"

A deep chuckle rumbled low in the raven's throat and the sound made Jean's hair stand on end, never having heard such a dark and sultry noise before. 

"I'm sorry, dollface. I didn't quite catch that. I'm afraid you'll have to beg a little louder for me."

"P-please, Levi....I need y-your cock in me."

Jean was hoping that would be sufficient enough for the sadist kneeling behind Eren because, even though he wasn't a part of the obscene activities that were taking place, he didn't know if he'd be able to sit through anymore of Levi's skillful and tortuous teasing.

The raven must have appreciated the doubled efforts of Eren's begging because he finally removed his fingers and lined himself up with the brunette's entrance, carefully sliding himself the entire way in. 

"Ahhh....f-fuck, Levi...." 

Jean tried his hardest to ignore the throbbing in his pants, but the longer he sat there, the worse it became and he finally had to wiggle out of his jeans to deal with it. Taking the collar of his T-shirt in his mouth to muffle any sounds he might make, he hesitantly and shamefully wrapped his fingers around his aching dick, moving his hand up and down with teasingly slow strokes. 

He was easily able to imagine it was Eren's tight ass clenching around him so nicely, instead of his own clammy hand. The brunette would be panting under him, begging for him to move faster and rougher, claiming no one other than Jean could give it to him so good. Replaying that obscene fantasy in his mind over and over again, he began moving his hand faster, keeping in sync with Levi and Eren's brisk rhythm as best he could. 

Jean nearly had a heart attack when his phone suddenly chimed and he was unbelievably thankful for Eren's loud, wanton moans that drowned the noise out, neither Levi or Eren apparently hearing it. Regretfully neglecting his dick for a moment, he began fumbling around for his phone and, the moment it was in his hands, put it in silent mode. 

The alert had been for a text sent by Mikasa, who was demanding to know where he was and what was taking so long. However, he wasn't exactly planning on telling her that he was hiding in his ex's closet and masturbating to the sound of said ex and new boyfriend roughly fucking.

After sending some lame excuse to placate his nosy friend and stuffing his phone back into his pocket, his hand finally returned to his dick, furiously pumping once more as the lewd moans outside the closet grew louder and more desperate.

He peeked out through the door crack again and couldn't help but feel a sharp pang of jealousy as he watched the way they fit together perfectly. Eren's back was pressed firmly against Levi's chest as the raven roughly thrust into him from behind, keeping one muscular arm wrapped around that lithe body for balance. That sultry voice was softly whispering praises and swears into the ear of the shaking boy underneath him and, at that moment, Jean wished he was Eren so he could hear what was being said.

Eren's arms finally seemed to give out and, despite Levi's attempts to hold him up, collapsed against the mattress, biting into the pillow to muffle a scream as he came all over the sheets, body trembling from the intense orgasm. 

Not far behind his boyfriend, Levi's thrust became more erratic and irregular as he grew ever closer to climaxing, fingers digging into the brunette's hips and head tipping back, as he slammed himself forward into Eren's body one last time.

The carnal growl that ripped from Levi's throat, spurred Jean on, his own orgasm quickly approaching and he slapped a hand tightly over his mouth, trying to block any moans from slipping through and alerting the fucked out couple. His hand finally stilled and his vision momentarily was filled with white hot stars from the pleasure, liquid warmth covering his hand shortly afterwards.

The room was filled with loud panting sounds as the two on the bed came down from their sexual high and, had Jean's mouth not been covered, he was sure he would have been breathing the exact same way. He had jerked off to porn before, but had never realized just how erotic it would be to secretly masturbate to two people fucking right in front of him, especially when one of those people happened to be his deliciously sinful ex.

"Levi.....?" The brunette's voice was somewhat slurred, making him incredibly hard to hear and Jean quietly leaned closer to the partly opened door, in hopes that he'd be able to pick up whatever Eren was about to say.

"Yes, dollface?"

"Mmm, I love you, you know that?"

"I know. Now, why don't we go and get you cleaned up. You can take a nap when we get back, alright?"

It was clear that Eren didn't really want to move from where he was lying quite comfortably, but after several quiet minutes, he let out a weary yawn and nodded. "You'll shower with me, right?"

"Of course I will, dollface. Get dressed and I'll carry you down there."

It took several minutes for them to get dressed and grab everything they needed for a trip to the bathroom, but the door eventually shut as the pair headed off to the showers. Jean waited in the closet for a few minutes longer, just to make sure that they were really gone and it was completely safe, before finally fixing his pants and crawling out from the closet. He grabbed some Kleenex from the box on Eren's desk to clean his hand off with and, after burying the evidence deep in the brunette's trashcan, sprinted out of the room, towards the dormitory exit.

~

Eren could have laughed at how long he'd spent worrying over how introductions might go. The minute he and Levi had shown up to the restaurant they'd all decided on, his friends had been smitten with the raven, aside from Jean, who would barely even meet the man's eyes. Everything had been going fine, Jean even mellowing out a little, and they were nearly finished with dinner when tragedy finally struck. 

"So how exactly did a brainy kid like you become friends with a cute dummy like this?" Levi merely smirked when Eren made a noise of indignation, clearly thinking he was just as smart as Armin, even if it wasn't at all true.

"Well, the four of us certainly didn't become friends because of our IQs. Jean, Eren, no offense to you two."

"Puh-lease. I may not be as smart as you, blond coconut, but I am _way_ smarter than Jean."

"Oh, is that right, dollface?" Jean didn't even realize what he had said until the word had slipped from his mouth and Eren's wide, unblinking eyes were trained on him, quickly accompanied by a narrowed gaze from Levi, who had also caught onto the fatal slip up.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"E-excuse me?!" Eren had never mentioned Levi's nickname for him and he was positive that the raven hadn't yet used it in public, so he wasn't sure how Jean could have even known about that name. Before anyone else could say anything else, Eren ignored the pointed looks he was getting from his confused friends and abruptly pushed himself away from the table, wanting to be anywhere else for his approaching breakdown. He blindly took off and ended up in the restroom, frantically pacing the tiles by the time Levi joined him.

"Hey, are you alright, dollface?"

"How, Levi? How did Jean know about your nickname for me? He's never even met you before today, let alone heard you speak. HOW THE HELL COULD HE HAVE KNOWN?!"

"Look, I don't know, but you need to calm down. Come here." He opened his arms to the brunette and relaxed considerably once he had his distressed boyfriend in his hold, gently running his fingers through those chestnut locks in an attempt to soothe him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out on you like that, baby."

Neither of them got to say anything more, as the restroom door opened, and they both grew wary as Jean joined them, looking sheepish and apologetic.

"Eren, shit. I'm sorry." Jean inhaled sharply as the brunette stomped over to him, figuring he'd be in for a lecture, and let out a holler as Eren's fist unexpectedly connected with his jaw, in a vicious punch that made Levi smirk proudly. "What the hell was that for?"

"You know exactly what that was for. How the fuck did you know that name?"

He backed away from the brunette, wary of any other punches that might be thrown his way, and leaned back against the wall as he tried to figure out what he was going to say. "Just.....promise me you won't get mad, okay?"

"Nuh uh. No promises. Now, spill it."

"Mikasa and Armin got nosy and sent me to scope out your room, looking for any info on Levi. I got stuck there when the two of you returned to you dorm and.....well, I got a front row seat to your little fuckfest."

In all the months that they'd been dating, Levi had never seen Eren's face flush so dark in such a short amount of time and he gave silent kudos to Jean for making the brunette's cute face such a lovely shade of crimson. 

"Wait, you heard EVERYTHING?!" Eren wasn't quite as furious anymore, so much as he was embarrassed. He knew his friends could be incredibly nosy, but he'd never thought they'd send Jean to snoop around his room. Or that the horseface would have hid and listened to their activities, instead of simply making an excuse and leaving when they'd first stepped through the door.

"Yeah, I was stuck inside the closet."

"So you just sat there and listened-...." A sudden thought crossed Eren's mind and, much to the amazement of the other two, his blush turned even darker than it had been minutes before. "You didn't..... _do_ anything when you were in there, did you?"

Not sure how to answer the question without giving it away that he'd masturbated to them, he momentarily hesitated and, as Eren's eyes widened in shock, he could immediately see that his silence had been a big mistake. 

"OH MY GOD. Did you jack off in my fucking closet.....to me and Levi doing it?! Oh my god, Jean!!" Eren buried his shamefully burning face in his hands, wishing he could simply vanish on the spot or strangle Jean to death, whichever would end this awkwardness quicker. "Why Jean, how could you?"

"I'm sorry, I panicked, okay, and the closet was right there....."

Eren pulled his hands away from his face and worriedly ran a hand through his already unkempt hair, trying to will the color out of his cheeks. "Ughhh, I'm never gonna live this down. Don't you _dare_ tell Mikasa or Armin about any of this, your hear me? Or I'll have Levi kick your ass."

"I promise, Eren. No one will hear about this. This is one secret I plan on taking to my grave."

Having been reassured that he wouldn't be further humiliated, he finally relaxed and turned to face his boyfriend once more. "Levi, I'm not hungry anymore. Let's just head back to my dorm for the night. Jean, after what you did today, I leave you with the bill."

"You got it, dollface. Let's go." The brunette shoved his way past them, Levi following close behind, however the raven abruptly stopped as he passed by Jean and, much to Eren's pleasure, fixed the nervous student with a withering glare. "Stay out of Eren's room from now on. He doesn't need an audience, much less an ex who's into voyeurism."

"Yeah, no problem. I don't plan on going back there any time soon." He let out a long, relieved sigh as the pair finally vacated the restroom and couldn't help but wonder when his life had become such a massive and awkward train wreck.


End file.
